


Time is Inevitable

by CookiesandsCREAMS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandsCREAMS/pseuds/CookiesandsCREAMS
Summary: With the holidays coming, keith wants to reminisce about the past with someone. However, not everything is remotely the same, especially with the one he cherished the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon 8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+8).



    “Darling! Make sure you pack your things, we’re going somewhere after getting groceries.” A frail, elderly woman’s voice called up the stairs, snapping Keith out of his anxious mindset as he idly bit his thumbs nail. He hissed slightly when he accidentally managed to bite a little too shorter than intended, a throbbing sensation in the bed of his nail making him frown. His pale, small and stubby finger would slowly turn red, little droplets of blood following along to stain the surface. Sighing quietly through his nostrils, Keith would go to the bathroom and washed his hands off. The dark drops of scarlet would mix with the clear, cool water, the tone now becoming lighter. Soon enough, keith  would wrap it up lightly. The protruding feeling wasn’t as intense, so he would clean up his small mess and stared at the small bathroom with a twinge of sadness. He knew it was coming, but he didn't think it would happen so quickly.

    He had only been within this household for six months, and she was already returning him.

    Keith wasn't angry at her, however. He did his best to understand that she still wanted a younger son to nestle under her wing, but it still didn't soften the blow in his face. He was always isolated, flinching whenever she would lightly touch his hair. Even trying to get him to come out of his shell was nearly impossible, usually ending up with the teen storming away in his room to avoid showing any emotion or tears.

    Tracing his fingertips along the cool tile that was whiter than snow, the rough adhesive, eyes looking over the bathtub hidden behind obnoxiously bright yellow shower curtains that reminded him bitterly of childhood memories. Memories he used to dearly cherish until the accident, causing him to become another orphan lost within the system, pushing people away in fear of causing their deaths somehow. That’s how it had all started, and he had intended to keep everything as blank as his mind could possibly manage. It molded him into the person he was, and part of him was thankful.

    Stepping out of the bathroom, he would start stuffing his backpack with the clothing he had when he was sheltered from the orphanage. The sound of nails clicking onto the floorboard downstairs would slowly ascend carefully up the stairs and into his room, a dog standing in the doorway. She stood there, her long, flowing coat covered in various shades of gold stood out from the rest of the room. Her tail would wag slowly, eyes sunken, tongue contained within her long snout as if she understood the saddening situation. It was also as if she were asking for permission to go inside the room, which Keith would respond to by kneeling and patting his lap gently.

    Ears perked up, she would trot over, the bones within her legs creaking slightly with old age. As she came closer, he could see the grey color freckling her snout as she was coming of age. The idea of not being able to properly say goodbye to her one last time broke his heart, a frown forming onto his face as his fingertips ran through her fur, carefully untangling any knots and even scratching behind her ear.

    Getting up, Keith would get up to sling the backpack over his shoulder, petting the dog briefly before walking to the doorway. Glancing back, he looked at the room the last time before going downstairs and meeting the woman at the front door with a small and slightly strained smile on his face. She beamed and fixed his messy mullet before they stepped out of the house and the teenager would head over to the car and got in after opening the door. Once the door was locked, she would head over to the car and open it before getting in to put on her seat belt and starting the car. Her gaze went back to the rear view mirror at Keith with a twinge of confusion within her expression as to why he was seated in the back seat. However, she left him alone with that choice and began to reverse out of the street and began to drive to the grocery store. It was around a twenty-minute drive, but the minutes dreadfully dragged on as Keith would imagine just how many people would get on his ass about not being 'family worthy'. It wasn't the best thing to deal with, so he had to do something to escape. Whether it was changing his name up or even running away to another country, he was desperate for any sort of solution to avoid being suffocated under the orphanage system again.

    As he looked outside of the window, his fist would rest onto his lips, his nose on top of his knuckles. Staring outside miserably, he would watch the neighbors walking their dogs or kids riding their bicycles on the sidewalk, expressions free of worry and desperation. Turning his gaze away, he got a glimpse of an old stray cat as a stop light caused the woman to slowly stop the car. There were a few scars on its flank, and the thought of Shiro popped up into his mind. He hasn't thought about him recently, and that made him feel a bit... guilty. Awful, almost.

    With how charismatic and gentle he was, it wouldn't be much a surprise if Shiro had managed to keep a family and even went on to finish his studies.

    When they were together at the orphanage, he would talk about his lifelong dream going to the Garrison and even being able to travel space. Keith would admire the way he lit up when he spoke about it; The way his eyes shone with delight, his smile as sincere as they could come.

    A little sigh escaped his nostrils as Keith took in the warmth of the suns rays against his pale face, enjoying the sunny weather within the car. He was about to close his eyes and temporarily sunbathe before something- someone stuck out from the alleyway. That strong build, gentle eyes and scar across the bridge of his nose... Keith stopped running his thumb over his fingers, a gasp being choked up in his throat as his eyes widened. Shiro looked back at him with surprise, his hands lightly clasped onto his backpack. He still looked intact, thankfully, but his clothing was wrinkled and dirty; his hair in a mess, fingertips dirtied up from god knows what.

    What the hell was he doing out here looking like that?

   His fingers would nearly drop and press the button to roll the windows down. Keith just wanted to ask him if he was alright, or if he needed a ride. Yet he sat there in the same position, frozen in place. The car began to slowly drive away as the stop light's bulb turned green, Keith's gaze following the frozen Takashi out of sight as his figure faded away. He wasn't sure as to why he didn't just unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the car to just see if he could crash at whatever place he was taking shelter within. Maybe then, he could meet a family a little more forgiving with him, despite how distant or stubborn he was.

    Dropping his gaze to the leather seats, he would slump back with a quiet sigh that escaped his nostrils, shoulders sinking. Maybe it was for the better good that he didn't do such a thing; he would probably be an odd, intimidating stranger to Shiro and his family, or worse, he might have not even remembered him. Time did fly by overwhelmingly fast, and settling into a new house did take up most of your thoughts.

    Keith closed his eyes and let his head rest on the curve of the seat, letting himself listen to the soft music playing on the radio. He dozed off within a matter of minutes, soon waking up as the car was parked. The woman would look back at him with a gentle smile, reaching over to the passenger's seat to grab her purse. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" She would soon smile even more as Keith looked at her, his anxiety that raked at his stomach making him nod his head quietly. The woman chuckled and soon got out of the car, closing the door behind herself and looking both ways before heading to the grocery store. The teen would watch her silently, his stomach twisting tighter and tighter with every second that dragged on by. Biting his lip, he would unbuckle his belt and scooted forwards within the seat, slipping the backpack straps onto his shoulders before looking at the car door.

    Getting out of his seat, he would walk over to the door, sliding it open before looking in both directions. His heart was pounding in his throat as he stepped his foot outside of the car and onto the asphalt. One hand on the frame of the car, the other on the strap. It was difficult trying to understand as to why he felt mortified about running away, but he hoped the woman understood deep down.

    Without another pause of hesitance, Keith would soon find himself running across the parking lot, pushing as much energy into his body to get out of the town. He would dash into the many twists of an alleyway to avoid being stared and questioned by other civilians or even authorities, as he planned to just get out. As to where he would be going, it was unknown.

    2 weeks passed by, and Keith found himself standing at the top of a hill from the outskirts of town. Admittedly, he would miss going to the small diner, but he could live without it. He did buy a crap ton of supplies to help him maintain The sun-kissed city would stay free of any disturbance, as usual, his hair flowing within the gentle breeze, the trees leaves swaying soothingly in the back. He would have to be partially thankful for running away those years back during his stay at the orphanages, as he learned how to take care of himself from time to time. From creating a fire to distinguishing what was edible and how to purify water, he should be fine enough to care for himself until he reached another city. It would take a lot of time, but that's fine.

    Dragging his feet was rather frequent as he didn't sleep very often, his fear of being attacked by a stranger or even an animal caused every strand of hair to stick up on his arms and neck. So far, he hasn't had the issue happen to him, but the rowdy drunk crowd occasionally scared the living lights out of him whenever they slipped past the alleyway he hid within. At times, he would find himself clutching onto his small blade as he heard the cracking of branches nearby, but he would shrug it off as a fox or raccoon.

    Picking up several leaves, dead tree bark and things of the like, he would prepare himself to create a fire. Keith would ignore the sound of something following slowly behind him, his thumb running across the end of the blade that was tucked under the sticks. With a sharp inhale, Keith would quickly pull the blade out, twisting his body to face the stranger.

    A choked out gasp of surprise would try to escape his lips, Shiro stood stiffly with his eyes widened, Adam's apple barely bobbing; however, the blade tickled the surface of his skin, not causing any physical harm to the other.

    "Shiro?"


	2. Chapter 2

     Staring at the slumped bag stuffed to the brim with presents, the opening of the bag littered with grey fur, bits and pieces shedding slowly. The cloth, although thick and easy to stretch, seemed to nearly force the seams apart, the paladin wondering just how far it would take until it exploded. The room was filled with a gentle, comforting aura, the Christmas lights illuminating the room with a mix of green, red and white, each color balancing one another just nicely. Not to mention how the other paladins were at peace, mingling conversations and laughter bouncing off the walls. 

     Looking up from the bag, his grey gaze would lock onto lance and hunk, all who were winded up into each other. Their gazes locked heavily onto each other, hands rested atop their bodies, smiles shining with genuine love. Keith's heart grew heavy with jealousy and pain, the loud laugh soon making him feel even worse.

     Kuron's.

     Katie was standing in front of him, showing off the Grinch hat her bother made a while back. It was a ghastly shade of green, the top of the hat splitting up in the middle and curling up, just as it did in the original, animated film. However, the younger Holt would laugh nearly bitterly, her small hand that held onto the coffee cup she would raise it into the air, closer to the mans face. All keith could presume was to prove it was her first batch of coffee, although every one that knew Katie easily understood it wasn't. Running his palm over his mouth, Keith would push himself off the cool wall, heading out of the lounging room to keep some distance from the rest. He needed some time to think, as hes sure no one would come to tell him about his role as an elf again.

    As the doors slid open, the hallways would show an obvious contrast of color. The lounging rooms' bright lights bled into the dark hallways, all which were painted a dim shade of blue. It seemed to be even colder, but Keith would keep on walking as a sharp little sigh escaped his lips. His footsteps, although light and slow would echo in the halls, his eyes glued to the vast darkness ahead of him. Every footstep he took away from the group made him feel worse by the moment.

    Even just thinking about Kurons' laughter made his stomach twist, growing bitter at the thought of the clone using his beloveds identity to thrive among the group, it was sickening to say the least. 

    “Keith!” Kuron would call out, slowly jogging up to the others side, a smile plastered to his face. By god, keith would ache just by looking at the clone, but he stopped within his tracks to face the other. Kuron, upon realizing keiths' somber expression quickly caused the smile to die out. With that, Kuron cleared his throat and gestured the other to walk along his side with a slight jerk of his head.

    Silence awkwardly penetrated the air between the two as they walked side by side, the distance that bloomed between the two quickly becoming evident. Keith would have his purple gaze glued to the cool, metallic floor, scratching his arm slightly as it pricked his skin through his  jacket. The longer he scratched, the warmer his fingertips became, causing the discomfort to quickly strengthen.“How have you been? It's been a while since we've been able to talk to each other." The Black paladin would inquire, his tone gentle as he glanced over at the other. Keith would shrug a shoulder in response.

    "I've been busy lately. You?" Keith responded, kuron frowning slightly. 

    "I've been thinking a lot, recently..." Kuron soon responds after taking a deep breath, all which expanded his chest, his expression soon dimming from it's small lick of joy. Keith kept quiet as he let the other go on, soon realizing they were headed towards his own room. 

    "Would you by chance, remember our first Christmas together?" 

    "Of course I do. Why?" Keith looked over at the other as they approached his rooms door, the red paladin soon turning to face the other. Kuron seemed to have been staring at the other with a loving gaze, soon cautiously lifting a hand up. It was most likely that he was thinking about cupping his cheek, a small thing they'd do whenever they were alone. Instead, Kuron would instead brush the others hair out of his face oh so delicately. Keith found himself quickly exhaling, his tense shoulders quickly relaxing. There was nothing more that he wanted to do other than invite the other in, let the other hold him and act as if it really was Shiro.

    Keith couldn't, and he wouldn't allow himself as well. 

    "I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together again after we finish with the mission for the civilians? Everyone else has already planned to do their own things tonight." Kuron admits. Keith would then scratch at his arm again. 

    "I'll think about it. Would it be fine if i slept for a bit though?" 

    Kuron would then nod, stepping back to give the other space. Keith would then nod a silent thank you before stepping into his room once the doors opened. Kuron watched the other for a few seconds before the doors closed, shutting him out, possibly just as quickly as the other was. Turning away, kuron would walk away with heavy heart, as keith would wrestle the sweater off. He would breathe heavily, his eyes stinging as he bundled the cloth up and tossed it to the side, letting out a small growl of anger. It would hit the wall by his bed, the pictures he carefully organized soon flying up, easily falling out of order. Some would become slightly wrinkled, others would land mere inches away by the pillow, or even the very edge of the bed. 

    Heading over to his bed, trying to catch his breath and contain his frustration as he would gently pick up the pictures. With the help of pidge and hunk, they've managed to help 'train' him on how to print pictures out here. He was able to scrap up some old pictures that explained certain memories he and shiro only knew; from the old cabin being salvaged from the cobwebbed mess, to the way the couple would sneak out at night, using keiths vehicle to drive away in the night, stargazing and admiring each other silently under the moons light that blanketed their surroundings. Other than that, there were also pictures of the group. 

    Sitting down on the edge of the bed, finally collecting himself as he looked at the pictures. His gaze ran over the glossy, slightly wrinkled images, the unforgettable smile that belonged to shiro burning in the back of his eyes. Biting his lower lip, all which was mostly chapped, keith would look up at the wall in front of him. Pushing himself off the bed, he would grab a few pieces of tape he had saved on the side, carefully taping the pictures up. Once it was mostly done, keith would step back, idly staring at his own faint reflection within the pictures. 

    Laughter filled his ears, and he was brought back to the edge of a shoreline. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The grains of sand and small pebbles would cling to his legs, despite the desperate effort of trying to make the towel as clean as ever. With the sound of the salt water lapping up against the shoreline, the cries of a seagull and the soft breeze running lightly through his raven locks were fine, yet it wouldn't be as lovely without the man himself.

   Laughter would cause the man to nearly collapse from his own weight, causing Keith to chuckle and look down with a smile.

   "You're going to choke if you keep doing that, Shiro." Keith points out, leaning over as he ran his thumb over the edge of the man’s lips. There was a bit of dried ice cream that stubbornly clung to his face, and although it was a bit gross to touch, it earned him a kiss on his knuckles- all which never failed to make his heart melt with complete and utter love. Shiro would then gently lower their hands, rubbing his hand over Keith’s fingers.

  "Sorry, sorry. I just think the probability of aliens existing isn't very possible." He sat up, letting Keith sit in front of him before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Their fingers would tangle together, Keith resting his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck, a hum growing in his throat as a few kisses were planted on his skin.

  "When do you think the letters will come in, though?"

   "From the Garrison? Possibly a few weeks from now."

   Shiro sighed gently through his nostrils, thumb circling the other’s hand. Keith would close his eyes, easily being able to identify how tense the man was becoming. "Hey, you should relax. You've worked hard for that, you know." Keith would gently murmur to the other, soon pulling away slightly from the other to face him. A hand would cup Shiro’s cheek, and he would smile slightly, looking somewhat similar to a scolded puppy. Keith would return the smile, kissing him gently. Their eyes closed and bodies relaxed, they lean against each other, in hopes of comforting each other’s anxieties. The curves of their bodies would imperfectly meld into one another, hair lightly tickling each other from time to time. Keith would move his head towards the shore, staring silently at the skies that changed color. The sun began to set, slowly hiding beneath the dark, blue seas, the light foam that formed at the end of the waves now becoming thicker. Drawing in a breath, Shiro would slowly straighten himself, looking over the sea as well. "Beautiful, isn't it? My grandfather said you'd like it here." Shiro spoke idly before looking at his lover, causing Keith to look down at the ground with a bit of shock.

   He's only met the elderly guardian once, all who made him feel more comfortable within a house faster than anyone else has. Although, he did scold Keith for occasionally slouching, and (surprisingly) for not speaking his mind, he grew fond of him. Seeing how the trio all howled with laughter at the end of the night, lightly buzzed from the wine they were offered, he would wish he had been able to grow with a life like that.

   Tearing the picture off the wall, Keith would find himself leaving his room. The thought of being questioned as to whether he was ready to go out and send presents quickly being eradicated, his feet guiding him to a specific room. A specific amount of steps, accompanied with one turn had to be fulfilled, the familiar scent and marks left on the walls--Keith stopped himself from colliding into a door, drawing in a quick breath. The sound of his own pulse would pound in his ears, and he was finding it difficult to control his labored breathing, mouth opening to call out a name, any name.

   "Keith?"

   The door had opened, and Shiro had a towel rested atop his shoulders, the look of surprise on his face. How long had he been awkwardly gawking at the others presence?

   "Shiro. Could we talk?" The red paladin requests, which was answered as the man nods and steps aside, letting him in.

   Stepping inside, Keith would idly fidget with the picture that was held shakily in his fingertips. Shiro would let his door close, turning to face the other with concern, yet staying silent to allow the other speak. It was merely out of character for him to act like this, and the probability of Keith suffering from a nightmare or even a sickness was high in his mind.

   "Do you remember anything specific before we found you again?" Keith begins, soon watching the black paladin sitting on the edge of his bed. He would nod, but he was visibly confused, a brow slightly arched towards the other.

   "Before Voltron, that is. Anything from when you were younger?"

   Kuron would furrow his brows, soon looking at the ground and nodding yet again, slouched figure slowly leaning back within this point. "Of course, why?"

   Keith bit his lower lip in silence, feeling hot flashes hit his body as he struggled to not rub his own thumb long his index finger. He did however, step closer towards the other and hand over the picture. Shiro was rather blurry, but his grin was obvious, as Keith was drying his untamed mullet and laughing, the suns orange rays capturing the moment sweetly. The other, however, showed no melancholy, no remorse, or longing. He simply stared at it blankly, before his eyes exposed pain, running his over everything, as if trying to memorize every detail.

   "Keith..." Kuron closed his eyes, and set the picture to the side.

   "I need to tell you something important."

   As if his feet were glued to the spot, Keith didn't move a muscle closer to the other. His stoic expression was darkened with worry, especially when Kuron opened his eyes, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Something was extremely wrong.

   "Sit besides me, please. You won't be to happy with this new information."

   It was as if he had recited this countless times, but Keith would cautiously walk over to the bed and sit nearby him. Kuron would notice the ruby liquid that was slowly drying in the middle of his lips, soon bringing a thumb to carefully wipe it off. Within the second that happened, Keith could have sworn he had heard the man's prosthetic faintly whirring to life, ready to heat up and do its worst.

   "I'm thankful you never gave up on me. I've been nearly indifferent when I came back, but I will admit, I have been hiding something from you. From everyone, to be exact." The longer he spoke, the longer the whirring steadily intensified, soon moving down to Keiths shoulder. The faint, purple light would come to life, the feeling of warmth soon growing over his shoulder. Keith would swallow thickly, the hair on his neck rising.

   Kuron was unaffected by how tense the other was growing, clearly going on. "I'm not exactly who you-- who I wish I really was. When I escaped the Galra, I had a blurry thought that--" Trying to piece his thoughts together, his grip slightly tightened. The warmth only grew stronger, and Keith would carefully grip onto the sheets.

   "They plagued my thoughts. It was so vague, but deep down, I knew what I had to do."

    Kuron would let go of the others shoulder, Keith fighting back the lump forming in his throat. The black paladin would move his hand onto the other’s chest, another hand soon behind his back as he practically made the other lay down. Keith would oblige, feeling his breath shudder as he exhaled quietly. Kuron’s eyes would stare down at Keith’s face, brushing a few locks out of his face.

   "I still think about it, but I've figured it would be better to kick it under the rug. No one would notice it unless someone purposefully lifts the rug," Kuron shifts, rested on his arm, the non-prosthetic hand soon copping Keith’s face, "But you caught a glimpse. I'm not sure if I should be amazed, or terrified." He murmurs, leaning his face towards the other, breaths mingling.

   "You're not Shiro." Keith chokes out, his eyes soon watering up as Kuron’s prosthetic grew back to life again, hovering over Keith’s throat. His Adam’s apple bounced as he swallowed thickly, small beads of sweat forming under his bangs as Kuron ran a finger along his vein, all which felt too uncomfortably warm.

   "You're right." Kuron whispered, soon closing his eyes and kissing him. And by god, did Keith want to melt under him and let the bittersweet kisses continue, but there was a threat, and he had to control it. Keith shut his eyes tightly, soon swinging a fist up to Kuron’s temple. He would hiss and back off, the room now being illuminated by the bright, purple hue, the buzzing filling the room.

   "Then get the hell away from us." Keith hissed, getting off the bed, wiping away Kuron’s kiss along with his own blood.

   "How are you going to explain that to the rest of the team? They'll think you're going crazy." Kuron snaps, soon standing up, and charging towards the other. Keith would duck, gasping in surprise when he is grabbed from behind. Kuron had twisted his entire body to snatch the other, the hand that grew claws now scratching his stomach in the process. Keith yelled and breathed heavily as he was held and lifted. One hand gripped onto his throat, an arm around his waist. Kuron had grown into a boa python, trying to squeeze the life out of him, watching him squirm helplessly.

   "I don't think that's happening any time soon. I've got a mission to finish, and that's tearing this team apart by its seams." Kuron hissed into Keith’s ear, who slammed his head into the other’s nose.

   Kuron groans in pain, shaking his head as he tried to shake the pain away. Keith would scratch and grip onto the others hand, choking for any sort of air. He was gasping, his vision forming black dots before he was thrown onto the floor. In reaction to being let go, Keith would cough violently, his figure shaking as his lungs were collecting as much air as he could. Footsteps came closer to him, and he would let out a silenced cry of pain as he was kicked in the stomach. "Look at you..."

   "Keith Kogane. The one and only red paladin, curled up on the ground by my feet. Who would have guessed?" Looking up, Keith would feel his stomach drop at the sight of that menacing smile. As Kuron would dig his fingers into his dark grey clothing, he tore it apart easily to expose silver instead of scarred skin, the bolts sticking out prominently. Standing up slowly, Keith held onto the edge of the bed frame to hoist himself up. Kuron watched him with amusement, soon to be surprised and in pain when Keith kicked him in the face. Although it stunned him for a few seconds, Keith would take this time to press space between the two. The man would sniff and wipe at the blood that trickled from his nose, even as it slipped into his mouth, staining that white smile of his. Keith would put his fists up in the air, tense in case he had to run again.

   Yelling, the two charged at each other. Keith would attempt to jump and kick the other again, only to have his leg yanked, and his body tossed to the corner. All Keith could do was gasp, coughing up blood as he tried to sit up.

   Kuron would step over to Keith, his eyes fueled with joy and exhilaration at the sight as he kneels in front of the other. In contrast, Keith’s gaze was fueled with anger and malevolence before he spat his blood onto the other’s face, who wiped it off slowly with irritation. "That's enough of that. I still haven't told you the details of your little boyfriend's death." As he spoke, he grabbed Keith’s hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck even more. Running a claw along his collar bone, Keith groaned out in pain as he felt his skin tear open slowly. "He was abducted, and fought for his life. Guess he wasn't as good as you all claimed--"

   A scream escaped Keith’s throat as Kuron ran his hand along the other’s stomach, which convulsed in pain, the skin slightly boiling and turning red almost immediately. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to breathe, unable to hear two other paladins opening the door.

   Kuron would grab Keith’s head, soon slamming it against the wa


	4. Chapter 4

    A knock on the wall would stir keith out of his sleep as he opened his eyes to look at shiro walking towards him. "Hey, Keith. Wake up." Shiro coos sweetly, a smile plastered on his face. Matt was surely still asleep, seeing how the two weren't wrestling with each other by now. 

    "Mmm? What time is it?" Keith slurred, looking around drowsily for his alarm clock. It hadn't gone off, but he could easily guess that they woke up early. 

    "Quarter 'til six, at the least." Shiro would lean against the wall, a crooked smile on his face as he crossed his arms against his chest. Keith kicked the sheets off, rubbing his face and yawning as he stretched. Even though the building contained a handful of annoying teachers and cadets, it was better than dealing with the cold prickling at his skin every morning. They were able to eat properly, and even  _shower,_ something that the two couldn't always have the specialty of having, more often than not. 

    Speaking of which, keith scratched his back, grabbing his clothing and a spare towel before stepping into the bathroom. He would strip off his boxers, getting inside the shower and turning the handle to the left, making sure the water was warm enough. Closing his eyes, keith would feel the warm water hit his skin, the heat spreading throughout his body, his mullet now flattening down, soon cleaning himself up before turning the water off and drying himself down. His uniform would be slipped on, and keith would rush with brushing his teeth before opening the door to look at keith.

    "Ready?"

     "Yeah."

     Shiro would take keiths hand, the two lacing their fingertips together before stepping out of the room and quietly sneaking outside. They were quiet at first, attentively listening to the halls. Most of the instructors were in the conference room, most likely eating their breakfast and quickly organizing their lessons for the day to make sure things were balanced. Before they could allow themselves to be caught, they would have to sneak into the janitors room and hoist each other into the large vents. It was slightly humid from the heaters nearby, but after a few twists and turns, the two would find themselves squirming outside of the building. Their uniforms were wrinkled and covered in a light layer of dust. The gentle breeze was able to provide comfort for the two, seeing how they were slightly sweaty, keith soon following shiro as he dusted his shoulders free from the dirt.

It was incredibly large, the suns rays reflecting off the rocket that nearly blinding the two. "Look at that. Can you really believe this, Keith?" Shiro asks with utter joy, holding one hand behind the others back as he pointed at the rocket. Keith would nod, smiling a bit and leaning into the others touch, the two nearly bathing in the sunlight. Keith still couldn't believe this was happening all so soon-- he couldn't even imagine how much pride shiros' old man must have felt.

    "How much time do we have left together?" Keith inquires, soon planting his hands onto the others chest, looking up at the other. Shiro would look at keith, hands lightly rested onto his waist, foreheads soon touching each other. 

    "A few hours, probably." 

    Keith stayed silent for a few seconds, nodding and exhaling slowly before offering a small smile at the other. "Alright. Could I take you back somewhere quickly, one last time?"

    "I'd love that. Where are we going though?" 

    As they ran around the building, keith would collect his keys, as well as his motorcycle, hearing her rev up and hover over the ground causing his heart to skip a beat. He missed hearing the familiar purr the motor made, easily climbing onto the ride and letting Shiro sit behind him. "Hold on." Keith warned, turning the throttle with his wrist, sending the two flying out of the area. Shiro let out a choked out gasp, gripping onto the vehicle as keith would keep his eyes steady on the road ahead of them, ignoring the fact that several instructors were yelling at them to stop. They were drowned out by the dust that was kicked up, as well as the motor roaring through the clearing. The air would seep in through the sleeves of their uniforms, keiths' locks dancing wildly with the wind. As they went over rocky roads and twisted paths, keith would stand, leaning over the vehicle as shiro turned red from the view. 

    As the shabby little shack came into sight, keith would begin to slow down, his heart growing heavy with possibly grief. The feeling was slightly difficult to understand why, but he pushed the feeling away and they came to a stop in front of the shack. Keith would get off his ride, shiro soon following and chuckling. "It's been a while since we've been here. Think our stuff is still inside?" 

    "Pretty sure it is. Lets go check it out."

     Keith would open the door, which creaked open, dust and a set of pictures on a coffee table welcoming them back inside. Getting inside, they would look around, making sure everything was in its old spot, which of course, was. The pictures were still on the table, some carefully pinned on the board that sat on a wall, the blankets on a couch and several, old monitors still hanging around. "Looks like everything's still here." Shiro points out, soon sitting by the couch. 

    Keith nods in response, soon looking over at shiro and walking over to him. Although they have been dating for a few years, these small moments that grew to become rare never faltered to cause his heart race. Sitting on top of his lap, keith would cup shiros cheeks, sighing and giving him a kiss. They were small and sweet, drowning out everything on his mind. The feeling of fingertips brushing his waist, the others arms soon wrapped around the other as he was laid down. 

    The kisses would be trailed down his lips, all creating a path to his neck, keith turning his head to the side as he hummed. The sunlight's rays that spilled through the window curtains would warm the two up, staying over his vision, keiths' eyes staying shut for that sole purpose. 

    Everything began to feel... colder, however. 

    Opening his eyes, he noticed he was alone. There were no signs of shiro, the monitors-- nothing that was sustained miraculously in the shack. 

    Sitting up quickly, keith looks around in a state of panic. He could hardly see anything but large stalks of wheat, all which swayed peacefully with the wind. Standing up, keith would dust himself off, seeing his fingerless gloves and looking down to see he was wearing his regular clothing. The ground felt firm, the sky being slightly cloudy, all due to the fact that shadows hovered over the field. 

    Looking back up, keith would look ahead of him, spotting out shiro. His back was turned against him, figure slouched over, the paladin uniform being rather dirty. Within a matter of moments, keith would jog over to him, laughing lightly. "Shiro? What are you doing out here?" 

    And how did he end up in this place?

    Keith would stretch his stiff limbs, running his fingers through the wheat that tried to snag onto his shirt at times, doing his best to ignore it. It felt prickly under his skin, especially when bits were caught on his thighs. Occasionally, keith would tear them out as he walked over to shiro, dusting his hands off. "Hey, Shiro. Where are we?" He inquires as he was finally coming closer, soon coming to an abrupt stop to the sight of shiro shaking and sniffling.

    Why was he crying?

    "Keith-- I'm so, so sorry for letting you down." Shiro would choke out, stumbling towards a log and collapsing besides it. As he was laying there on his side, coughing up blood as it dribbled down his chin, hands helplessly trying to hold his intestines in one spot. The sight of lungs inflating and deflating stood out like a sore thumb, causing the red paladin to feel queasy. Keith would feel his heart drop, soon kneeling over by shiro and staring at the organs trying to spill out, blood soaked up by the ground, the wheat that once was pale now becoming scarlet. 

    "Hey-- Hey, stay with me." Keith orders, carefully picking the intestines up and placing them back into shiros stomach. Shiro groaned and looked over at keith, who was sweaty and deathly pale, shoulders shuddering with pain. Keith would look at shiro with wide eyes of despair, soon coming closer to him and even carefully resting the others head on his lap. 

    "You can get through this, huh?" Feeling as if he could hardly speak, keith would help shiro take off the helmet, brushing the sweaty bangs that clung to his face onto the side, trying to keep his act together. His eyes glossed over with tears and his face stung, causing him to wrinkle his nose slightly and sniffling. Shiros' breathing became labored, one hand being brought up to caress the other, even with the warm blood that was placed on his face. 

    "Do what you have to do." Shiro rasped, before moving his hand away from the other and handing the small blade over. Keith would stare at it, bewildered. Although it was unspoken, he knew what the other was asking him, his heart pounding in his ears, the tears blurring his vision. 

    "I can't." Keith whispers, voice cracking.

     "Do it. Please." Shiro whispers back, begging him quietly. Keith would bite his lip, soon grabbing the blade from shiros' hand. He would fiddle with the blade at first, trying to see if he could manage a proper grip, the sweat feeling almost impossible to have a firm grasp on the handle. Before he would end it all, keith would lean down to kiss shiros' bloodied lips one last time, tears now mingling with the blood and sweat. 

     Slowly sitting back up, keith would watch the blade change into a sword, holding it into the air. "I'm so sorry." Keith whispered, swinging the blade down.

 

    "Hey, do you think keith can stand up?" Lance asks with concern.

    "I think so? He was hit pretty bad but-"

    "Hey, guys shut up. He's waking up!" Pidge cut off hunk, pointing at keith. Everyone's worried gaze turned towards keith, who groaned out groggily and leaned heavily against Hunk. Hunk helped keith sit down, who soon had a blanket placed around his shoulders as a sort of comfort.

    "Hey, man. Are you alright?" Lance soon sat down by keith, eyebrows furrowed together with worry. 

    Keith would soon sit up straight, before nodding in response. "Yeah, I think so." Keith then looked over at lance with a small smile of gratitude. 

    "Do you need some time alone? We understand if you do-" Allura began only to be cut off as keith shook his head and sat up.

    "No, I think... I think i'll be able to handle this."

    Silence lingered in the room, and everyone kept their silence for a bit. Matt then decides to speak up, breaking the silence. "Do you think... Shiro's ever coming back?" 

    Everyone stole a glance at keith, who shook his head. With a trembling inhale, he straightened his posture. "We still have to protect the universe. It's the least we could do." 


End file.
